Cotton Candy
by Kamoshi
Summary: Some Cute short stories that might make your tooth ache. May contain some sexual situations in later shorts. rated M to be safe for the future. KakashixSakura
1. Marry me

Kakashi smiled warmly and tucked stray pink hairs out of a Sakuras face. Her face was dimly lighten from the moon making her porcelain pale skin glow blue lightly. And frankly, Kakashi couldn't find any place he'd rather be then in bed with her, laying down tucked into warm shiruken printed sheets.

She mumbled inaudibly in her sleep before snuggling more into Kakashi's chest.

He smiled. You know, he honestly didn't see why he wouldn't want to have this everyday for the rest of his life. Whenever he was going to leave for missions, he felt like her small two words of " be safe" before he left made him feel wanted. He felt like he would be missed if he was gone, and gave him a reason to want to come back as safely as he could.

She would always pester him for getting the slightest of injuries, scolding him to be more careful before she carefully healed him with her chakra or wrapped up his wound. Always had a warm hug for when he got back, and told him he can go take a bath and dinner would be ready. She understood how it felt to be a Shinobi returning home, tired, weak, and wanting comfort. So she would let him sleep until the next day, giving him food and warm clothes, helping him as he went.

He couldn't help but start grinning and planting small kisses on her forehead while she slept now. Just those passing thoughts of what she does for him, made him decided something.

He's was so going to ask her to marry him tomorrow.

**Wow! That's it for right now. I'm guessing this is where I'm going to put some Kakaxsaku Drabbles. I hoped you liked this one. I was in a fluffy mood apparently.**


	2. Rainbow Rose

Sakura stared shocked at the strangely colored rose in her study room on her work desk. It was cluttered with medical papers and possible antidotes for figuring out a cure for poisons. She lived in an apartment, but she insisted to have enough space and a room for work. On top of it all lay a small rainbow colored rose. It looked like it bloomed not long ago., slightly moist- from a spray of water no doubt.

She grinned and observed it. It was so beautiful; each petal was a different color, vividly colored. It looked faked when Sakura first looked at it, but soon realized it was actually a rainbow colored rose.

She jumped lightly feeling arms wrap around her., but soon relaxed against it knowing who it was.

He chuckled. "Did I scare you?" he teased lightly. "You seemed to zone out for a bit. Like your present?"

Sakura grinned and turned around to kiss his cheek. "I Love it! How did you get this?"

He smiled and smoothed her hair. "I got it while on a mission in Suna. They sold these there. I thought it would be the type of thing you would like to have. It reminded me of you, so I bought it while I was on my mission there."

She giggled and stuck it in her hair, pushing short silky pink locks behind her ear along with the rose. Kakashi smiled and brushed off small strands of hair out of her face after she did so.

" I'm wearing this to work and putting it in a vase when I get back home. I want to show it off to everyone there. It's so pretty!" Sakura yelped, hugging Kakashi tightly around the neck making him bend slightly down to her height.

Kakashi was glad he got that small newly bloomed rose for her.


	3. Welcome home

"Can I come in..?"

She frowned at him. Of course he could come in, he could always come in. he shouldn't have to ask.

He was soaked to the bone in wet ANBU clothes, no doubt to the horrible storm that was happening right now. Blood could be seen staining his tattered clothes, splattered mud, blood and grim across his white vest. His now clingingly wet mask could be seen having several cuts around his cheek, his porcelain dog mask absent in his hand.

She smiled and pulled him inside the house. "Of course you can. Let's get you out of those clothes." He smiled wearily at her; she was able to see the face she loved more easily with his nearly black mask clung to his face.

_He looks tired. He needs to sleep. He'll get sick if he doesn't. Assuming he already isn't. _

"Stay here for a minute." She brushed hair out of his face that stuck to his wet forehead, and left to go get him a towel and some clothes. She entered her room, only lit dimly by a lamp. The reason she got up in the first place was because she heard a loud thump against her door, No doubt Kakashi slumping against it rather than knocking now.

She started going through her clothes. She knew she was bound to have some of Kakashi's older clothes here. He had come over to spend the night here on countless nights, looking for warmth away from the shinobi life. She was glad she was able to provide it and be with him.

Once she found a dark blue tee shirt and baggy sweat pants that he's accustom so wearing, she folded them and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. She quickly went back over to the front door, where she guessed Kakashi to be. He was looking at newly taken photos of her and friends. Her birthday was a few days ago, and to celebrate, Ino had dragged her off to a bar. They all had smiling faces, besides Sakura who seemed slightly awkward with having so many people's arms slung around her shoulder ruffling her hair.

He looked up at her and smiled in thanks for the sight of a towel and clothes in her hand. She handed it to him carefully as he took it and dried himself off the best as he could with having wet clothes on.

" I have dry clothes for you," she started. "But I think you should go take a shower first and warm up. I'll make us some tea while you do. Sound good?" She asked hopefully. She knew Kakashi wasn't the type to want to laze around. But figured he might during the situation he's in.

"Sounds Wonderful. " He pulled her over carefully, giving her a slow sweet, tender kiss, before breaking their lips, taking the clothes and going off to the bathroom to take his shower.

Sakura grinned as she watched him retire to the bathroom for a shower. She loved his kisses, no matter what type they were or short. With a giddy smile still on her face, she started up a kettle to make the boiling water for the tea while listening to the shower quickly start. She set out a few cups and tea bags in preparation for when the water was done boiling, then quickly went off to her room.

She rummaged through her drawers trying to find her medical kit, having no doubt he must have a few injuries from his Mission in ANBU. He was gone for two weeks on it, and it was an S rank. Knowing him, he probably took the hit a few times for his team mates or got distracted from a passing thought and got hit.

She found the medical kit and soon heard the water get turned off for the shower. She left her room, and went back into the kitchen, setting the medical kit down on the dining table before turning off the kettle which started whistling a few seconds ago. She poured the hot liquid into the mugs with the tea bags. After the tea was made, she cleaned up quickly and added the little bit of milk Kakashi liked in his.

Kakashi smirked watching her distress running around frantically trying to get the tea done and have the right medical supplies. He was glad he came here tonight rather than the hospital. He never did like hospitals anyways. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, while Sakura just noticing him- Quickly handed him his tea and kept trying to find everything she needed.

Kakashi quietly sipped his tea, watching her get everything out she thought he would need. He had a broken wrist, a hurt rib, and a few gashes and bruises. Apparently, tree's don't approve of you getting kicked through them.

When she was pleased she had everything, she sat down next to him quickly finishing her tea so she could heal him. As soon as she was done, she quickly took his cup away and set it down on the table.

"Shirt off. I need to take a look. "she demanded. Kakashi was slightly sad he didn't get to finish his tea- but chuckled at what she said.

"Are you trying to get me naked?" he joked lightly, while slipping the dark tee shirt off. She frowned, ignoring his comment seeing swelling and bruises, as well as a long cut around collar bone on his chest. She quickly put her hand onto him, letting her hands glow light green pushing chakra into him, healing him slowly.

He smiled at her. He was slightly upset he had to wake her up so late at night. Go glanced at the clock. '_3 AM Huh..?_' he was glad she wasn't angry or irritable.

After she finished healing is ribs and cuts and bruises on his chest, she grabbed her hand and soon started healing his broken wrist, bending the bone to heal together, leaving a tingling sensation throughout Kakashi's arm. All the other medics made it hurt, but Sakura's was soothing.

"the next time you get hurt this bad, I'm going to kill you and bring you back to life." She threatened, while taking up some cloth wrap, wrapping up smaller wounds that could heal themselves shortly.

"Well, At least I'll come back to life. " He mumbled, watching her wrap his arm up. She sighed, and stood back up, and pulled him to her bedroom. Kakashi raised an eye brow at this.

"You should sleep and get some rest. You look tired. "She said, while plopping onto her bed, raising the blanket up to her waist and snuggling under them.

He grinned at her. "Of course." He carefully slipped into bed with her, pulling her snuggly against his chest. Sakura murmured something quietly that Kakashi couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"I said you mean." She said as she snuggled more into him. "You should go to the hospital so I don't have to heal you so much."

Kakashi chuckled lightly, and ran his fingers through her hair. " Your better than the hospital though." She rolled her eyes at this, but enjoyed his fingers running through her silky pink locks.

She soon fell asleep curled up into him, leaving Kakashi awake to absently twirl her hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
